


Wake Up, Tiger

by the_westwood_king



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westwood_king/pseuds/the_westwood_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after being shot, Sebastian's in a coma and the doctors are unsure if he is going to wake up, which leaves Jim at his wits end. So, he does the only other thing he can do- talk to the sleeping man to get rid of his anger and frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Tiger

  
"It was plain and simple, the final problem that is, you know. The ending to Holmes and myself- my death was the last chance I had, ya know... I never told you of that part of the plan as it was not necessary for you to know as you'd only get in the way and try to stop me. I was saving you the stress and worry of it all, or at least that was the idea behind saying anything. Also because I know you would have wanted an explanation for why I would kill myself for this game with Holmes, something  I could not give because it didn't matter.. It didn't matter why I was ready to kill myself, just that I was.

  
But, unlike most plans, this one got a bit messed up in a way that would only be described as a mistake fueled by a chemical defect; sentiment. The nasty thing messes up everything, just as much as you seem to, Sebby... or well.. did, I suppose I should start using the past tense when talking about you, hm? The doctors are not that hopeful that you'll make it much longer. I had to leave before Holmes got there for your stupid arse...I hope you're happy..

  
It's been a week. 168 hours since this accent had happened and I still don't have any idea as to what had happened. And truthfully, I don't really want to know. Well, of course I do so I know who the kill, but I mean... I-I would rather have you awake so that I know you will be okay rather than for you only to tell me who shot you.. That I can find out later once you're better and we're back 'ome..

  
Two bullets, two 9 millimeter likely from a pistol lodged into the chest before you were left to bleed out in the alley like some common street thug, which I mean, you kind of are just a street thug at times so... The fact that a pistol was use is rather odd, but doesn't help any in finding out who the fuck did this. Nothing seems to help in this case. Especially the quack of a doctor who keeps saying that "You shouldn't get too hopeful, James.." Well, fuck him. I'm hardly hopeful, so there's no way for me to be "too hopeful". It's not like I'm sitting here talking to you and telling you to wake up now you fucking piece of shit.. It's not like I'm restoring to praying to some imaginary being for your wellness.. I'm just.. venting- isn't that what you told me to do when I get upset? Not to sit still and let this anger get bottles up until I explode.

  
Though I suppose if I were to explode it wouldn't be at you as you're in some sort of coma because of the damn blood loss you endured, I don't know.. I sort of stopped listening after I was brought in here to your room..

  
You'd hate this room, you'd know that if you'd just open your eyes and wake up.. The walls are too white and the lights too bright.. It smells too much like lemons and sterilized shit.. Nothin' like home.. there isn't any art on these walls either..

  
Haven't been home in about four days now.. Other than to change and what not.. I haven't slept either..Can't do much of that when there's only that damn chair and the nurses seem to come in 'ere every other hour it seems to check on you.. even though.. nothing seems to change in your condition...

  
I always thought you were a lazy arse.. but I didn't think you'd pull something like slipping into a damn coma just to get some time off.  
So how about you wake up now and I will give you another week off, Sebby... I mean you need a week off to heal... so I'd take the offer.. Not gonna give you another one.."

  
...

  
"Okay... How about I'll give you two weeks off if you at least give a sign that you're okay. A flick of your finger is good enough.. I'm not asking you to wake up now... just let me know that you're gonna wake up eventually.. That you're not gonna leave me.. Please, 'Bastian..

  
I would say some change in your brain activity, but I'm still not convinced that you have one of those..  
C.mon, Sebby.. You have to wake up... For me.. please?"

  
...

  
"You're a fucking dick, you know that right?  
I don't even know why I love you... You're nothing but a lazy fucker who messes everything up for me.. Everything... I-I think that was your plan all along.. To mess this game up because you're jealous..

  
Of course... You're just a jealous, lazy dick..

  
Just fucking wake up, Sebby! Now! I'm sick of being 'ere.. It's terrible.. and... I-... never mind... It's not like you can ever hear me.. You're probably dead anyways.. Those fucking doctors don't know what they are doing. Any other doctor would probably have you-.... you better... These fuckers don't know what there are even dong.. Letting you just lay 'ere... They aren't even trying to help you...

  
Fuck.. Why-... Why can't you just wake up already, Tiger?!"

...  
  
Little did Jim know that through his ranting and raving, Sebastian had woken up that morning before he got back in the room after his little walk. Only, Sebastian had told the doctor's not to tell the brunette just so he could see how Jim was taking this all. And obviously it wasn't that well. The shadow of him was pacing the room was obvious to the blonde with his eyes closed, his rich Dublin accent strong and pitch-y and that knot in his throat was almost obvious. It was the most emotional that he had ever seen the Irishman. How heartwarming. Maybe the man did have a heart after all.

  
Because, shockingly, James Moriarty does get sentimental.

  
Perhaps in another day or so Sebastian would  "wake up" and put on a good show for his boss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I feel like Jim is a bit out of character...
> 
> Anywho~ I hoped you liked it.


End file.
